I'm Sorry (French Version)
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: Sacha and Paul get into a squabble but Aurore helps them make up. Edit 10/14/16: Corrections have been made in the translation. If you want to send corrections at any point in time with the details of the correction, please PM me at any time! I welcome the corrections!
1. Chapter 1 Updated

"Merde!" Sacha a pleuré comme il frotta son temple que le sang coulait le long. "S'il vous plaît arrêter! Je vous en supplie! Shaofouine et je dois tous les deux avaient assez!" Sacha a crié, agrippant son Shaofouine fermement. Elle était un nouveau Pokémon fragile et Sacha pensait qu'elle pouvait supporter cette douleur, mais apparemment, il a eu tort. Elle était incapable de gérer cette douleur. Elle gisait sur le sol et dans la douleur, et en ce moment final où ce Massko allait attaquer, Sacha avait trouvé lui-même sauter devant elle et en prenant le coup pour la protéger. Il était penché sur le sol, ses yeux bruns regardant directement l'autre Dresseur, presque la mendicité. Normalement, Sacha ne faisait pas partie de mendier, mais en ce moment, il devait. Paul était debout dans le fond avec ses poings serrés alors qu'il regardait son ami saut dans la façon de sauver son Pokémon. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il serait commettre un tel acte stupide juste pour le plaisir d'un Pokémon, il avait juste obtenu. Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux mauve tombant autour de son visage et ses yeux verts fixaient Sacha. Il sourit, en regardant Sacha et appelant son Pokémon de retour avant de crier.

"Sacha, qu'est-ce tu pensais ?! Êtes-vous vraiment que stupide que tu te laisses se blesser tout pour le bien d'un Pokémon ?! Vous pourriez avoir obtenu tué! Massko aurait pu facilement vous tuer s'il voulait! Je savais que vous étiez faible. d'accord, Massko, viens maintenant. Ils ne valent pas notre temps ".Il a dit amèrement avant de se diriger vers le feu.

«Ne vous avisez pas me crier dessus! Je ne faisais ce que je pensais être juste! Arceus ne plaise, Paul! Shaofouine aurait pu se tuer! Cela aurait tué moi profondément à l'intérieur!" Sacha tiré en arrière.

"Elle aurait pu se tuer, mais d'autre part, elle aurait pu survivre. Vous prenez le coup pour elle était stupide et vous aurait pu obtenu tué aussi! Êtes-vous suicidaire Sacha ?!" Paul rugit à Sacha. Sacha a refusé de fléchir, mais rétorqua.

«Hein? Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire tuer? Est-il possible à distance que vous me aimez? S'il vous plaît! Laisse moi en tranquille!" Sacha rétorqua tranquillement, à peine assez audible pour obtenir Paul pour l'entendre. Sacha boulonné hors loin de Paul comme il a crié à Paul de le laisser seul.

Plus tard, Paul était assis près du feu que le soleil se couchait, remarquant à peine Aurore foudroyant du regard.

"Aurore, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ca?" Paul dit simplement, en commençant à reculer à son regard.

"Arceus, Paul, êtes-vous vraiment que beaucoup d'un imbécile? Vous avez dit à la personne que vous avez aimé qu'il était un perdant et un imbécile. Pouvez-vous imaginer comment il se sentirait si Sacha dit essentiellement que pour vous?" Aurore sèchement Paul, regardant lui plus intensément.

"Arceus, Aurore, je vous remercie de me faire sentir encore plus comme de la merde." Paul dit sarcastiquement. "Oh pour l'amour de Arceus, Paul, ne vous savez que Sacha vous aime? Est-il vraiment si difficile à obtenir que dans le crâne?" Aurore a dit, en mettant sa main à son visage.

"Quoi ?! Bon sang, la femme ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui !" Paul s'écria rougissant follement.

"Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais il semble que la rougeur sur le visage a quelque chose à dire sur la question. Il suffit de l'admettre, vous avez des sentiments pour Sacha. Ne pas continuer à jouer le jeu où tout le monde vous connaît avoir des sentiments pour lui, mais Sacha. vous ne vous tromper quand vous dites que vous n'avez des sentiments pour lui, mais tout le monde, moi y compris, peut voir clairement le contraire. " Aurore a dit, en regardant Paul.

"Merde, Aurore! Vous pouvez être une chienne totale parfois parce que je déteste que tu as raison pour le moment. Je vais retourner plus tard." Paul dit, en faisant la moue à Aurore.

"Oh? Paul, où vas-tu?" Aurore a demandé, en regardant Paul railleur. «Je vais aller trouver Sacha. Ne me suivez pas." Paul a répondu, en regardant Aurore.

«Comment ... Comment pourrais-je avoir été un tel idiot? Paul avait raison. Shaofouine n'a pas survécu et maintenant il me déteste absolument. Il n'y a aucun moyen dans le Monde Distorsion il va jamais me voir la façon dont je le vois plus. Je ne suis rien, mais un idiot et un échec. " Sacha sanglotait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

"Sacha, tu es pas d'échec et vous êtes très certainement pas un idiot." Paul dit alors qu'il marchait à Sacha.

"Hein? Paul, que voulez-vous?" Sacha demanda amèrement. Paul sourit et rit un peu comme il se dirigea vers Sacha et lui goupillé à l'arbre, toucher son visage doucement.

«Je veux faire cela pour vous, Sacha. Tu ... tu stupide idiot encore étonnant que je l'aime et que je suis désolé je ne ai jamais dit." Paul a dit, souriant comme il saisit les cheveux noirs de Sacha et pressa ses lèvres contre lui avec passion. Sacha avala tranquillement et a cessé de pleurer au son de Paul en l'embrassant. "Oui, je t'aime. Et je suis désolé que je suis méchante avec tu. Je ne savais pas que tu me aimais aussi. Et je suppose que je suis aussi peur que les gens pensent. Mais je ne me soucie pas que le autres pensent plus. Permettez-moi de te faire l'amour, Sacha."

Sacha ne pouvait pas arrêter de rougir comme il frissonna sentir les mains de Paul.

«Je vous ai voulu trop si longtemps. Et ... Je voulais faire des choses à vous pendant une longue période et ... mm ... Paul ..." il rougit de plus en plus et a saisi son face à lui tirant dans un baiser, la bouche d'ouverture et les langues poussant les uns contre les autres, se déplaçant dans une danse pour soupira alors qu'il se sentait Paul suçant sa langue, tortillant son contre lui, "mmm ..." il ne pouvait soupirent comme ils ont continué à embrasser, langues rouler dans leurs bouches.

"Sacha, je vais prendre vos vêtements," Paul peine chuchoté à travers le baiser comme il ôta la chemise de Sacha, et a commencé à déboutonner son pantalon, en les tirant vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils mis en commun à ses pieds.

"Attendez!" Sacha dit en rougissant davantage comme ils ont tiré en arrière du baiser, une chaîne de bave suivante et tomber sur le sol, "Permettez-moi de faire quelque chose pour vous ...» Il rougit comme les deux ont pris leurs chaussures. Sacha a couru lentement ses mains sur la poitrine de Paul, en enlevant sa chemise alors qu'il était torse nu, «Puis-je?"

"Pouvez-vous ce que ...» il gémit doucement sentant la langue de roulement de Sacha et léchant ses mamelons tétée doucement à eux, "Merde... Sacha ... Mon dieu...» Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'enfant, en regardant lui. Pas beaucoup de filles savaient comment les mamelons de gars sensibles étaient. Ils étaient tout autant que les filles.

Sacha sourit un peu aussi soudainement qu'il déplacé vers le bas, maintenant sur ses genoux comme il déboutonne le pantalon de Paul, «Ceux-ci doivent se détacher. Si je suis dans seulement mes boxeurs, alors si vous devez ...» Il rougit un peu plus comme il tiré le pantalon, et regarda l'érection de Paul dur dans son visage. Paul était facilement huit, peut-être huit pouces et demi et avait une épaisseur d'un, alors que Sacha était d'environ sept pouces.

"Sacha ... euh ..." ce fut le tour de Paul à rougir comme il regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, "Tu ... ne ... euh ..."

«Tais-toi, d'accord?" Sacha dit comme il lécha lentement sa langue sur le tissu des boxeurs de Paul, taquiner la queue dure en dessous, "mmm ...» Il soupira alors qu'il léchait, sentant la bite de Paul twitch sous sa langue, "Est-ce que se sentir bien Paul?"

Paul hocha la tête comme il doucement gémit, ses mains dans les poings, "Oui ! mmm ... mais arrêter les taquineries si ... s'il vous plaît ..." Il rougit en regardant vers lui à nouveau, ses yeux verts commence à être brumeux.

Sacha sourit alors qu'il tirait lentement les boxeurs de Paul libérer son érection, "Mon Dieu, vous êtes grand ... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez présent sensible, Paul."

«Tais-toi Sacha, je ne l'ai eu ce fait à quelques reprises avant alors ... mmm ... dieu ce que cela se sent bien! Sacha ... Qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous eu ce fait ... avant? "

Avec un petit bruit audible, Sacha déplacé sa bouche la bite de Paul, lui caressant encore: «Eh bien ... Pierre aimait plus que les filles donc il m'a donné le grand sexe ... Et pour être honnête, Ondine a donné une grande pipe. Bien que, Paul, vous le bon goût, mieux que tout le reste. " Sacha a commencé à mettre sa bouche avant Paul, en prenant plus de sa bite dure dans sa bouche, laissant son tourbillon de langue autour de lui, comme il a commencé à bob sa tête, tandis que ses mains se déplacèrent vers le bas pour bercer son aine.

"Ah Dieu! Sacha, je vais foutre ! Merde, merde, merde!" Paul a résisté à ses hanches ses gémissements obtenir plus fort que cum a commencé à fuir de Paul.

"Donne-moi Paul ! Je te veux dans mon corps!" il rougit comme Paul a commencé à jouir.

«Putain ... qui était incroyable." Sacha dit comme il lapé le sperme de Paul.

"Mmm ... Sacha ... regardez combien vous êtes ... J'ai un sentiment que vous allez être serré ... Trop serré pour moi en ce moment. Mais je peux résoudre ce problème." Paul a dit, comme Sacha cligna des yeux dans la confusion.

Paul? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ... Je te veux dans mon corps ... s'il vous plaît, baise-moi déjà Paul. "Gémit Sacha.

"Mmm ... Je sais que vous faites, mais je dois vous préparer d'abord." Paul a répondu, souriant à Sacha.

"Mmm ! Oh, mon Dieu oui! Mmmm ! Il se sent si bon! Ne pas aller trop vite cependant, je ne veux pas jouir encore!" il rougit de surprise que la langue de Paul a commencé à lécher son trou du cul, lui sonder l'intérieur et lui léchant autour. "Mon dieu ... ahhh ... attendez, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Oh, mon dieu qui se sent bien!"

Paul sourit alors qu'il léchait, léchant ses jus et en poussant sa langue dans plus, "mmm, je pense que vous voudriez qu'il ..." il prit son autre main et sucé sur deux de ses doigts avant de les pousser lentement dans le cul du garçon .

"Paul ! Merde !" gémit-il appuyé sur ses orteils, avec sa bite lancinante plus.

"Ne pas serrer, détendre bébé ...» sourit-il plus comme il a commencé au doigt lui dur et rapide, en écoutant les gémissements de Sacha, alors que sa main a arrêté la base de la queue de Sacha, serrant autour d'elle, formant un anneau de robinet de fortune afin il ne serait pas jouir encore.

"Oh ! Plus fort, Paul, plus fort!" gémit-il plus fort quand il sentit Paul ajouter un autre doigt et sa langue a commencé à lécher ainsi, «Oh mon Arceus!" il faillit crier, ses mains pressées contre l'arbre encore plus.

"Mmm et est à peu près assez de cela," Paul tira lentement ses doigts sur lui et se redressa, léchant à l'oreille de Sacha, "bend sur un peu plus pour moi, d'accord?"

Sacha hocha la tête penchée sur plus, collant légèrement son cul, gémissant un peu comme il sentait le sexe de Paul frottant contre son trou serré, "Entrez-moi, Paul! Baise-moi fort!" Il rougit presque baver au sentiment de la bite de son nouvel amant contre lui, "s'il vous plaît me faire l'amour."

Paul a gardé un sourire alors qu'il frottait ses hanches plus, poussant lentement sa grosse bite en lui, "Oh ! Arceus, tu es toujours si foutrement serré!" il saisit sa hanche avec sa main libre.

"Aaaaaaaah !" Sacha cria, gémissant bruyamment, "Ne vous arrêtez pas, poussez le tout le chemin en !" il rougit plus regardant.

Paul acquiesça glissant lentement le reste de sa bite en lui, «dieu ne vous vous sentez bien, Sacha!"

"Aaaaaah ! Oui ! dur comme ça! Me baiser dur, Paul !" Sacha cria.

Paul souriait alors que sa main a commencé à pomper à nouveau la bite de Sacha comme il a commencé à pousser dans et hors de lui, gémissant comme il l'a fait, "mmmm ... me dire que tu es à moi, Sacha, pour toujours et toujours. Ahhh, Sacha Je t'aime..."

Sacha acquiesça sans avertissement cum commencé à tirer de sa queue, frapper l'arbre, ruisseau après ruisseau, "Ohhh oui ! Oui je suis à toi ! Je t'aime, Paul !" gémit-il en regardant sa fuite de sperme de lui encore, "Ne vous arrêtez pas! Je veux jouir à nouveau avec vous!"

Paul lâcha la bite du garçon et a déplacé sa main à ses mamelons et a commencé à frotter et tordre comme il le battait, gémissant dans son oreille, "mmm vous aimez mon sexe ne te fais pas Sacha? Dites-moi combien vous aimez il."

"Oooooh ! J'adore ta bite, il se sent tellement putain bien !" Sacha ne pouvait pas arrêter de rougir comme il était pratiquement en train de baver comme arbre épais de Paul était libérer en lui martelant dans et hors de lui de plus en plus vite.

Paul nouveau sourit comme il pinça à nouveau ses tétons, lui faisant gémir, «Dites-moi combien vous voulez mon sperme, Sacha. Dites-moi. Parlez sale pour moi,» il rougissait comme une écoilière comme Paul déplaça ses hanches plus rapidement.

"Ahhhh ! Paul! Je veux avoir toi dans moi! Je veux que vous me remplissez !" il rougit comme il déplacé d'une part vers le bas et a commencé à caresser sa bite, mais avait giflé sa main loin par Paul, "Permettez-moi de Paul! Ah Arceus! Je peux déjà sentir votre pré-éjaculatoire intérieur de moi!"

Paul rit un peu comme son pré-éjaculatoire fuite dans le cul du garçon, ramasser le rythme, "Vous gicler quand je suis prêt à." Il a dit alors qu'il tirait sa queue hors de lui et assis sur le sol.

"Paul! Non, non, je veux que tu reviennes en moi!" Sacha dit comme il le regardait, avec son visage rouge.

Paul sourit avec sa lancinante coq, "Asseyez-vous sur mes genoux, idiot, je veux vous embrasser pendant que nous faire amour."

Sacha souriait comme il chevauchait les genoux de Paul, gémissant joyeusement quand il sentit la bite de son amant glisser à l'intérieur de lui, "Ah si bon !" gémit-il, comme il a commencé à rebondir sur ses genoux au guidon de sa grosse bite.

"Mmmm vous regardez si chaud comme ça Sacha." Paul le regardait lui monter tenant ses hanches et poussant vers le haut dans lui, gémissant, "ah Sacha !"

"Plus fort, Paul, plus fort!" Sacha ne pouvait pas arrêter de gémir quand il sentit le bout de la bite de Paul piquer et frottant sa prostate, "Oh mon Arceus! Oui, là! Ne vous arrêtez pas !" gémit-il, comme il se pencha et a commencé à rebondir plus sur ses genoux, regardant en arrière à regarder cock la plongeant de Paul dans et hors de lui.

"Oh baiser Sacha! Embrasse-moi!" il saisit son visage collant sa langue dans sa bouche et se mit à le cric furieusement off, car il savait qu'il était proche. Qu'il était si proche de remplir son amant avec son sperme, tout comme il le voulait.

Sacha ne pouvait pas arrêter gémissant comme il a déménagé ses hanches, son sweet spot se battait comme la main de Paul a été le branler, "Paul, je vais foutre !" gémit-il alors que sa langue a roulé le long de son, le son de la chair contre la chair slapping plus en plus fort.

"Mmmmm moi aussi!" Paul ne pouvait pas arrêter de gémir dans le gémissement de Sacha que leurs langues tournoyé autour de la langue de l'autre, bave dégoulinant de leurs bouches.

"Merde!" les deux ont jeté leurs têtes comme ils sont venus. Sacha a gardé rebondir sur sa queue comme son sperme se sentait comme presque explosé de lui et sur la poitrine de Paul, ruisselant sur son corps bien construit. Paul saisit les hanches de Sacha le poussant vers le bas, de sorte qu'il lui avait rempli à son cul, il a vidé la dernière goutte de sperme en lui.

Les deux assis là, geignant doucement et se tenant sur l'autre.

"Hé, Sacha?" Paul a demandé avec ses yeux fermés et sa tête sur l'épaule de Sacha.

"Ouais, Paul?" Sacha a répondu.

"Je suis désolé pour vous appeler stupide." Paul a répondu.

"Eh bien, si cela est ce qui va se passer à chaque fois que vous appelez-moi stupide, alors s'il vous plaît, ne hésitez pas à me appeler le plus grand imbécile que vous avez jamais rencontré."

Paul se mit à rire avec lui, en l'embrassant plus.

"Eh bien, il est temps, il est arrivé. Pierre, Cilan, pourriez-vous deux se lancer sur le dîner?" Aurore a demandé.

"Bien Sûr! Iris, tu peux venir avec moi pour aider à recueillir des baies? Serena, Lem, pouvez-vous venir avec moi aussi?" Cilan demanda, en regardant Iris, Serena et Lem.

"Bien Sûr!" Les deux blondes ont répondu en souriant.

"Mince! Je veux aider avec le dîner aussi!" Clem bouda.

"Désolé, Clem mais vous êtes un peu trop jeune. Vous pourriez vous blesser vraiment mal, obtenir une assez mauvaise brûlure, probablement le pire degré brûler, vous pouvez penser." Lem a répondu à sa petite sœur.

"Mince!" Clem bouda à nouveau.

"Clem, vous pouvez toujours venir vous asseoir avec moi." Aoi dit, en regardant Clem doucement.

"Oh, Aoi bien! Merci! Est-ce-que le dîner sera bientôt prêt?" Clem a demandé, en regardant Aoi.

"Oui, probablement environ 30 minutes à une heure. Ensuite, il auront besoin de cinq ou dix minutes pour refroidir. Pierre et Cilan font nachos Baie Sitrus avec Baie Pinap salsa, ainsi Baie Ocadova guacamole et Nabah Pepper baies mélangées dans la salsa . Clem, pensez-vous que vous pouvez gérer toutes les épices? " Aoi a demandé, en regardant Clem.

"Ouais! Bien sûr, je peux le supporter! Lem fait cette recette tout le temps pour maman et papa quand ils sont à la fois à la maison! Ils aiment la recette et la nourriture épicée en général!" Clem dit en souriant.

30 minutes plus tard, l'équipage entier se mit à manger. Aoi et Clem étaient assis à côté de l'autre, tandis que Lem et Serena ont échangé des regards romantiques, tout en Aurore et Cilan donnaient des baisers de papillon à l'autre. Iris et Brock ont échangé des regards aimer les uns aux autres, embrassant les uns les autres tout au long du repas. Sacha et Paul fouinais nez les uns avec les autres et nourrir les uns les autres bouchées de leur nourriture.

"Ma parole! C'est épicé!" Paul hurlé, assis à saisir son jus Oran Baie.

«Je suis désolé. Je dois avoir utilisé un trop grand nombre Nabah Pepper Baies dans la salsa." Pierre répondit en rougissant.

"Pierre, tu idiot!" Toute la bande taquiné Pierre ludique.

"Désolé pour ça." Pierre rougit.


	2. Author's NoteCredits

I'm Sorry's Credits go to Lily Lee. All rights to the Pokémon series go to GameFreak, Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. Credits to this story's original English version go to Lily Lee. (Dedicated to Lily Lee! Cheers girlfriend!)


End file.
